


The Native Hue of Resolution

by awintersrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: They say the natural color of courage is fiery red. So is the color of love. Karin finds the courage to love again, with the person she least expected.





	

Karin regarded herself in the mirror with disdain. Her face was wan and strained with hours of fatigue, her wrists stained with the splatter of blood that had made it past her surgical gloves. Her task was finished, and she felt bone deep weariness fall over her like the weight of a thousand boulders. The birth had been difficult, but mother and child now rested peacefully, and the proud but worried father and erstwhile target of her affections kept watch over them, refusing his own need for rest. To him, the securities of the hideout were not enough to ensure the safety of the first Uchiha child to be born in a generation.

The redhead turned on the shower and let the water fall over her, soothing her aching muscles, and rinsing away the sweat and blood from her skin. She imagined the clear water also rinsed away the unhealthy thoughts of her mind, and the memories of a time not so long ago where she felt at peace. Her former affections for Sasuke left a stain on her heart in spite of the attempts she had made over the years to forget and move forward. But who could forget one's first love, and first everything?

She had lived through the years of publicly being his teammate, and privately keeping the myriad of secrets held under the cover of darkness, never to be revealed in the light of day. She was assailed by vivid memories of the nights when he would come to her room or sneak off with her in the woods, to slake his physical needs with her all-too-willing body. Of hair the color of a raven’s wing brushing over her skin, and the burning red of Sharingan eyes in the dark. Sasuke never returned her love, and she knew it, but she was content to serve him in whatever manner he desired. Even his betrayal and subsequent attempt to kill her had not loosened the clutches he had on her heart.

Her scarred hands swept across her flat, toned belly. After the war, any and all hopes of winning him over had died with his rekindled sentiments toward Haruno Sakura. Karin tried her best to persuade and ultimately seduce him when he visited the hideout during his wanderings, but her efforts were woefully ineffective. The final nail in the coffin had been the discovery that she was barren during a routine medical examination. Karin could not bear children and thus would never be his choice, even if he did miraculously return her feelings one day. Everyone knew that he sought to rebuild his clan, and she could never hope to aid him in that endeavor.

Upon hearing of his engagement to Sakura announced the following year, Karin chose to bury all remaining affections for him in order to maintain civility and the semblance of friendship. Sasuke could probably never be what one might consider warm, but at one point, he had solemnly asked for her forgiveness for his past sins - for using her, betraying her, and leaving her for dead. Karin granted him the forgiveness he sought, but the words tasted bitter on her tongue.

She had attended his wedding alongside Suigetsu and Juugo, upholding an outward sentiment of cheer and best wishes for the bride and groom. Karin successfully maintained the facade throughout the entire day, and outside observers would have never guessed that during every moment, she felt as though she was dying on the inside. When the men found her crying in their shared room late that night, they treated her gently. Suigetsu brought her okonomiyaki and loads of chocolate and Juugo simply held her until she fell asleep. Both knew full well what the day had cost her.

Karin rinsed her hair, and felt the distant glimmer of Suigetsu’s chakra enter her bedroom. There was once a time where she asserted that his chakra disgusted her, but in truth it was merely overwhelming, like fathomless depths of the saltwater surrounding his homeland. They still clashed often, but his presence no longer chafed at her nerves the way that it once had. The years had blunted some of his rougher edges, and he could be very good company when he was not purposely targeting people to annoy.

She exited the shower, dried off and wrapped a warm robe around herself before going back into the bedroom to meet her visitor.

“Oy. Brought you some dinner, woman.” he snarked good-naturedly, the points of his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light of her bedroom. There was a tray on her desk with a pot of tea and various covered dishes. Juugo often prepared their evening meals, but it had been hours since their normal dinnertime. It was clear that Suigetsu had put this together himself.

“Thank you, you know you didn't have to do that.” she replied genuinely, warmed at the gesture.

“Well, it's been a bit of a day, I figured you might want to relax a bit away from the happy little family, eh?” he said, smiling gently.

“Oh, I'm okay,” she insisted, tugging a brush through her scarlet hair. “Really. Be careful though, someone might think you're actually worried about me.”

“Karin, you're practically shaking and your eyes look like someone just died.” Suigetsu’s violet eyes were serious as he took a step toward her.

_He never uses my name,_ she thought absently, right before the white haired swordsman unexpectedly took her in his arms, embracing her tightly.

“You silly girl. You should know that I am worried about you.” He whispered against her hair. “Most people do have a tendency to worry about the ones they love.”

Karin gasped and pulled away abruptly, elbowing him directly in the solar plexus, and slapping him hard across the face.

“Don’t ever joke about things like that! It's too cruel.” she snapped, her crimson eyes wild as she backed away from him. Suigetsu promptly caught her by her wrists, and held her firmly, preventing her from increasing her distance from him.

“Whoa now, you hellcat, do I look like I'm joking?” he said, an irritated tone coloring his voice, and his Kiri accent becoming more noticeable, as it often did when he was frustrated. In addition to the mark that her hand had left near his jaw, there was a slight tinge of red across his cheekbones, and his eyes were suddenly downcast.

Karin stared at him incredulously, unable to believe her own eyes and ears. She began to rant loudly, unable to control her fury.

“You're insane. Delusional. You don't love me, you just want a warm body in your bed that's nearby, and _convenient_. You want to use me just like he--” she closed her mouth, horrified at the slip and she stamped her foot at her own stupidity. She tugged at his grip on her wrists, but he held her fast.

“Kami, woman. If I just wanted to use ya, I would have tried for it years ago. Can ya settle the fuck down?” Suigetsu’s teeth were bared in anger, and his hands traveled upward to grip her above the elbow. He stooped to look her square in the eye, carelessly invading her personal space.

“Not every man is interested in playin’ the emotions of vulnerable girls just to get their rocks off. Now, I know I'm a right bastard who loves a good bloodbath, but mind games are not my thing, and I don't say things I don't mean. I like to think I'm honest in that way, yeah?” His lips hovered dangerously close to hers, and she could smell cinnamon on his breath.

“I suppose so. But why? I am no prize, and I'm damaged goods to boot. You have no business wanting me, when you could easily look elsewhere.” She loosened the top of her robe to emphasize the countless silvery scars crossing her neck and chest in ragged crescents.

“You don’t see yourself clearly at all, that’s always been your problem. You're a feisty little hellion with a quick temper, and a big heart. Those scars mark you a survivor, and you're damn brilliant to boot. Ya best me at the few games I do play to get under everybody's skin. You're also quite sexy, ‘specially when you're worked up,” he asserted confidently. “I don't want to see you slowly self-destruct because the Uchiha bastard didn't have the sense to leave his pregnant wife at home while he wandered, leaving you to deliver the baby, and live through feeling the aftermath of all this shit.”

“I wish I could just forget him. You know he was my first, right?” Karin mumbled, looking down at a safe spot somewhere near the collar of Suigetsu’s shirt.

“We were in close quarters for years, Karin. Not much you can get away with like that. Juugo and I both knew the liberties he was taking, and I wanted to kick his ass for it, but you seemed happy so we didn't do anything. I made it my job to keep you from being alone with him otherwise, though you hated me for it, I think.” Suigetsu said grimly.

“Yeah I kind of did, but I guess in the long run you were right to interfere. I never thought it could be this hard. I want to hate them both, but I can't. I want them to be happy. It just hurts more than I ever thought it would. You know, he finally smiled at me in the way I had always wanted? Right as I handed him his daughter.” she dared an upward glance at his eyes, finding them already focused on hers.

“I can never have one, you know. A kid,” she continued. “There's scar tissue throughout several of the chakra pathways crossing my reproductive system. Unexpected side effect of my body repairing itself so many times over the years. It looks as though I will be the last of my side of the Uzumaki line.”

“None of that matters, Karin. It's also not final as long as you're alive. Hell, you should see some of the stuff Orochimaru-sama is cooking up in his genetics lab.”

Karin looked at him slack-jawed, and she bit back a snort. Suigetsu let go of one of her arms and placed a surprisingly gentle hand along her jaw, cupping her chin.

“I’ll never be that bastard Uchiha, but somewhere along this crazy ride, you nabbed my heart. I do love you, Karin. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes, if you'll consider me.” he whispered softly, “I think we could be happy together.”

The red haired kunoichi felt her heart turn somersaults inside her chest as he drew closer. His violet eyes were warm and sincere, but unexpectedly vulnerable. It was the first time she had seen him let down his guard, without the ever-present bravado that was always layered around him like some kind of metaphysical shield. Suigetsu slid his other hand back down her captive arm, lifting her hand to examine it. He turned her wrist upward and the sleeve of her robe fell back, exposing the bite scars there. He tenderly brushed his lips across her marred skin, then he released his hold on her.

“Ya don't have ta say anything now. I can wait. G’night, hellcat.” he said, his rougher accent seeping back into his voice. He gave her a half smile, then turned to the door to leave.

Karin swallowed, at once feeling too warm and suddenly desperate for him to stay. Suigetsu and Juugo had both been at her side all of these years, and she had grown to care for them in her own way. They were the closest thing she had to family, and she quickly realized that after the war, Suigetsu had actually been quite devoted to her, always supporting her endeavors, protecting her, and keeping her company, especially on the bad days. He was rough, and blunt, but always forthright, and able to take whatever her fiery temper dished out. She never had to question herself with him.

Her blinders had always been up while she was under the grip of her single-minded obsession with Sasuke, never allowing herself the freedom to feel anything for anyone else. Now the blinders were off, and she looked at the Kiri swordsman with cleared vision, seeing him for who he truly was, who he had always been, and the many ways they did truly complement each other. While she worried that it might put their friendship at risk, Karin knew that she did not want him to go.  

“Sui-- don’t go. Please…” she pleaded out loud, grabbing his arm, and when he turned back toward her with wide eyes, she stepped forward, backing him against the door. Ruby eyes met darkened amethyst, and she nervously closed the distance between them, passing her lips over his in a gentle whisper of a kiss. No sooner had she pulled away when strong arms locked around her form, rendering her immobile in bonds of corded muscle as he let out a throaty chuckle.

“You call that a kiss, Red? I think we can do better.” he said in a low whisper.

Suigetsu pulled her close against the front of his body, and he stole her lips in a fierce, demanding kiss that sparked fire within her belly and practically made her toes curl. At first, she was rigid in his arms, but when he slid his tongue against hers in teasing strokes, she could not help but to respond in kind, weaving the fingers of one hand into his soft white hair, while the other gripped his arm, digging into a smooth bicep that felt like sculpted iron underneath her fingertips.

He picked her up, his hands gripping the curves of her hips, and hooking her knees firmly against his waist. She moaned softly at the strength of his arms around her, and the feel of being even more intimately pressed against the solid heat of his body. Their kiss remained unbroken as he walked them both toward the bed. It was then that Suigetsu chose to pull away, and she sighed at the loss.

“Karin, be straight with me. Do you really want this?” he asked.

She bit her lip. “I do. Don’t you?”

“More than you know. I just don’t want to go too far, too fast, and then have you regret it later. I want to do right by you.” He looked at her thoughtfully. It was odd to see such an earnest expression grace his features, and her heart clenched in her chest.

“I want you, Suigetsu.” she said softly, slipping her arms around his neck. “I know that much. I have no idea what the future will hold, but I am willing to give us a try.”

Suigetsu smiled his familiar toothy grin before kissing her again, and setting her down on the bed. His hands reached for the belt of her robe, and she swatted them away.

“You first.” she teased, her hands lingering at the open collar of his black shirt, her index finger dipping to lightly trace the expanse of bare skin leading down his sternum. Suigetsu shivered slightly at her touch, looking at her with longing as he stood to disrobe. Karin sat patiently, watching him as he unfastened the leather straps to his weapons pouches, and let them fall to the floor. He looked her directly in the eye as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way, and let it slip off of his broad shoulders.

Karin had seen him nude on countless occasions, but somehow never truly paid attention to how fine his form actually was. He was slender yet well-muscled, and her eyes followed the sculpted expanse of his chest and abdomen as he moved, fascinated by the ripples of his obliques, and the deep v shape cutting down his hips and disappearing into the low waist of his pants. In several places, his sun-kissed skin bore the scars of past battles and training; there were the ragged punctures of kunai and shuriken, and the neater slashes of well-honed blades. Given her knowledge of his abilities, Karin did not expect to see any scars, but they added to his bearing, speaking to his experience as a swordsman and a shinobi.

Suigetsu toed his shoes off, and let his pants slip down to join his other discarded clothing in a puddle of dark cloth. He was left in a pair of close-fitting boxer briefs. Karin’s mouth went dry when she realized he was already partially aroused, and she felt heat burn across her face and down her body. She shifted her legs against each other and he grinned.

“What is it, hellcat?” He teased in a husky voice, as he leaned over her and pushed her shoulders gently, forcing her to lie back. “see something you like?”

“Well, shouldn't I? You don't have to be so cocky about it.” Karin grumbled, as he stretched over her, placing one knee outside each of her thighs.

“Nice choice of words there.” Suigetsu laughed, dipping his head to nuzzle her jaw. He brushed his lips across the sensitive skin below her ear and she shivered, feeling more blood rush to her cheeks. He traveled down her neck, nudging the lapels of her robe wide, baring her collarbone and the edges of her shoulders. He propped himself up with one hand, while the other ran over the raised edges of the innumerable scars crossing her pale skin. His lips followed the paths of his fingers and she gasped when the sharp points of his teeth grazed her flesh ever so gently, and he soothed the scratches with flicks of his tongue.

His hand followed the line of bared skin down to the knotted belt of her robe, and he looked at her as if asking for her permission before moving further.

“Yes, dammit. Don't you dare stop.” Karin growled beneath him, and he raised his eyebrows, his grin still wide. He deftly untied the belt and uncovered her, his eyes darkening with lust as they drifted from her high, firm breasts to the light dusting of scarlet hair over the delta of her womanhood.

“Kami, woman. I think you're just about the prettiest thing I've ever seen.” he said enthusiastically, leaning down to kiss the pale pink tip of one of her nipples. She moaned softly as his tongue flicked over the hardened nub, before he took it between his lips and sucked firmly. Karin jerked in response, gasping hard. Each gentle pull of his mouth felt as though it was tugging at a corresponding point at the juncture of her thighs. He moved to her other breast and she arched back, and giving him free reign to explore.

Suigetsu moved slowly down her body, practically worshiping her naked flesh with his hands, lips, and tongue. Each scar she once thought ruined her skin became another texture for him to play with, and each caress and nibble caused electric sparks of sensation to pulse and ebb throughout her body. He nudged her legs apart and settled himself between them, brushing his fingers along her inner thigh.

She had never experienced this before. Foreplay was always a means to an end with Sasuke, never tender or light hearted, and always done in silence. He never kissed her on the mouth, and if they coupled in her room, she always woke alone as he never stayed the night. He usually made sure they were both satisfied, except for the times when he was completely overtaken by dark moods. On those nights he was rough and often careless, and she was the mere outlet he used to quell his frustrations. Sasuke never reveled in her body the way Suigetsu did.

Karin tugged at Suigetsu’s hair and drew him in for a kiss, just for the joy of it. He cradled her face as though she was something precious, and his eyes fell shut as their lips met and they explored each other with slips of tongue and gentle nips of teeth. The press of his body was more thrilling than anything she ever expected, and she was ready to feel more of it.

“Lose the boxers.” she demanded roughly, running her nails down his sides, delighting in the slight tremor that ran through him as he shifted against her, eagerly complying with her request. Their bodies met, free of all barriers, and butterflies went wild in Karin's stomach. The warm ache between her legs was starting to become unbearable, and she could feel his arousal, hot and firm, pressed against the lowest part of her belly. She slid a curious hand down his side and raked her nails across the inside of his hip. He sucked in a breath, and expelled a low chuckle as her fingers traced the soft skin high on his inner thigh, before closing around his length.

Karin repeatedly stroked him up and down with a gentle hand, relishing the feel of him, like velvet covered steel against her palm. He groaned, his spine arching back slightly, and he laughed again, pulling away from her touch.

“Enough of that, or I might--” he said, his voice slightly strained.

“Might what? Ohh, ‘cause somehow that would be a bad thing? I suppose if you insist…” she let go, biting her lip in feigned sorrow.

“You minx, I want to pleasure _you_ first. Is that so bad?” His eyes sparkled with lustful mirth.

“What if I said the same thing?” she teased back.

“Then I'd swear that you were trying to best me here. Come on now Karin. Please?” Suigetsu pouted comically, and she finally laughed. Then he kissed her, hard, and she could no longer think of ways to vex him. When his calloused fingertips ran down the plane of her belly and curled around the soft mound at the juncture of her thighs, she was far from laughing.

Suigetsu drew far enough away so that he could watch her eyes, right before his fingers slipped between the hot, wet folds of her femininity, circling over her clit before dipping inside her. His fingers seemed to pass along every sensitive place inside her until Karin could not help but throw her head back and moan aloud, and she could feel his member pulse against her, as if the sight of her had been enough to make him grow even harder than he already was.

In an instant, he was suddenly low between her legs, and before she could protest, his warm tongue laved up and down over her sensitive flesh, flicking around her clit and dipping inside her in quick succession. Karin cried out, muffling the sound with her own fist, as her other hand moved to grip his hair, desperate to prolong the bliss that he seemed to effortlessly pull from her body. Then he slid two fingers inside her and moved them in time with the movements of his tongue, and she no longer cared who heard her.

Before long, she found herself hurtling towards the precipice of something indescribable, and he exploited his newfound knowledge of her body until she was completely overcome by an endless tide of white-hot sensation that left her gasping as her body convulsed around his fingers. When she came down from the incredible high, she realized he was watching her with full attention, completely enraptured by the erotic sight she must have made in that moment. If her face had not already been burning with the flush of arousal, she likely would have blushed a red to rival her own hair.

His violet eyes were filled with what she could only describe as a sort of primal hunger as they raked over her possessively. Suigetsu climbed over her predatorily, like some great cat, stretching his body along the full length of hers, and pressing himself against the sodden heat between her legs. He growled against her neck, grinding against her ever so slightly, before tracing the line of her neck with his tongue. He kissed her fiercely, tangling one of his hands in her damp red hair, and she could taste herself on his lips as he made love to her mouth.

Karin tried to reach between them, to touch him in turn, but he made a chiding sound as his weight settled more squarely between her legs, and she trembled in anticipation of what was to come. She had not been with a man in at least three years, and irrational fears set in. Karin began to worry that he may find her wanting, and reject her once it was over. Suigetsu seemed to feel her tense against him, and he pulled back in concern. His eyes were gentle again as he scanned her face, looking for signs of her discomfort.

“Is this okay, Karin?” he asked simply. “We can stop if it’s too much. It’s been more than enough for me.”

“Yes, it’s okay. And no, don’t stop. I just…”

“What is it?”

“I’m worried that I won’t be good for you.” she said softly, the flush in her cheeks rising.

“Aw, hellcat. Stop that. How could that be true if the feel of your skin alone drives me wild? That look in your eyes right before I kiss you is more satisfying than anything I have ever known. Sex can’t even compare to that.” Suigetsu whispered, kissing her forehead. “And I don’t think you would be capable of disappointing me even if you tried. _You_ are what I really want, not just your body. Please try to put some faith in me, Karin.”

Karin bit down on her lip, afraid that any sound she might make in response would be closer to a sob than anything else. His words sounded so utterly sincere, and somehow they called to the dejected and abused part of her psyche that had been conditioned to be so afraid of rejection, exhorting her to be bold instead; moreover, to act with courage and embrace her own right to love and be loved in return.

She blinked back the rise of tears in her eyes and made an active choice, pulling Suigetsu close and putting every ounce of passion she could muster into a kiss that stole the breath from both their chests. Her hands laced through the feather-soft locks of his white hair as it brushed across her cheeks and she reversed their positions, straddling his waist. Her lips wandered over his jaw and the sensitive skin of his neck as her hands traced the sculpted ridges of his abdomen. His hips jerked involuntarily as she palmed his erection, and he groaned.

“Karin, my control only goes so far. You're playing with fire.” His hands slid up the supple skin of her thighs, lingering over her buttocks. She gave him a brazen smile, and caressed him again, positioning his member against the heat of her core. He cursed, and flipped her onto her back. He ghosted his lips over hers before guiding the head of his cock against the opening of her feminine passage.

“Just say stop and we stop.” he purred, his breath hot against her cheek. “Do you have protection?”

“No need. I can’t conceive and I know we’re both clean. I manage all our medical data, remember?” she said breathlessly.

“Ah…right,” he sighed, “So where were we?”

“You were giving me empty threats.”

“Oh no, not empty. Not at all.”

Suigetsu placed a hand on the curve of Karin’s jaw, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her crimson eyes went wide as she felt the hot press of his cock slip between her dripping folds, nudging the edge of her opening. His gaze grew darker, and she gasped as he shifted his hips forward, gently pressing into the tightness of her channel, filling her bit by slow bit. Karin was no virgin, but it had been a long time, and he was not small. He stretched her body deliciously, almost to the point of discomfort, but not quite.

Then he was fully seated inside her, and they stared at each other with stunned, awestruck expressions. Karin felt connected to him in more than just her body, and for a moment she wondered if it was all just some elaborate illusion, or masterful sleep genjutsu, and she was only dreaming. But she knew better, and suddenly felt regret for the years that she had spent in ignorance of possibilities that were always right under her nose, so to speak. They could have come together long ago.

Suigetsu smiled wickedly before withdrawing and sliding back inside her at a maddeningly even pace that stoked the flames of her desire just enough to make her writhe, but not enough to take her higher. It made her want to claw the skin off his back.

“Gods, Suigetsu, more!” she pleaded.

“What’s that?” he said, his voice low and husky. “I don’t think I heard you…”

“More, faster, harder, anything!”

“You asked for it.”

He picked up her legs and shifted to his knees, driving inside her with hard, smooth strokes, and at an angle that hit something incredibly sensitive inside her, catching her off guard. Karin yelped, and he continued his movements, groaning his own pleasure every so often, and murmuring her name like a prayer.

There was a coil of intense heat centered low in her belly, twisting and pulsing hotter and brighter with every deep plunge of his body inside her own. Karin’s cries of pleasure seemed to goad Suigetsu on, as if he was eager to follow each tonal change that signaled he was successfully overloading her with sensation.

The swordsman slipped his arms around the small of her back and lifted her so that she was seated in his lap, draped against his chest, with her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. His hands closed firmly over her buttocks and guided her over his cock, up and down, grinding her against him with every pass. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him eagerly, loving the low sounds that she could feel him making in the back of his throat, and together they rocked toward oblivion.

Karin’s vision felt hazy as that tightening coil of burning pleasure began to break by slow degrees, each feeling becoming sharper and infinitely more acute, rippling throughout her core and sending shivers down her spine. Then all at once, the coil shattered, sending shockwaves of wild sensation from her belly down to her toes and back up again. She gripped Suigetsu’s shoulders and hid her face against his neck as she crested, moaning and biting down on his flesh while her body constricted almost violently in rhythmic spasms around his length. He cried out in response, thrusting deep and shuddering hard against her. He went still, groaning loudly as he spent himself deep inside her, filling her womb with the heat of his seed.

They held each other tightly, until the rush was over and they could both finally begin to breathe again. Karin tasted blood on her lips, and as she drew back, she was shocked to see the bloody imprint of her teeth in his skin. She looked up at him apologetically, but he just laughed and brushed her hair back from her sweaty brow, dropping a kiss at her temple.

“It’s to be expected when tangling with a hellcat. You’re gonna get bitten... and scratched.” Suigetsu looked over his shoulders and confirmed that there were several long scratches gracing each of his shoulder blades. Karin flushed even redder than she already was, before abruptly cuffing him on the cheek.

“I couldn’t help it, baka.” she grumbled guiltily.

“Of course you couldn’t. It’s a good thing I happen to like both of those things. I don’t mind being marked, so long as you’re the one doing it.” He leered at her and she was unable to keep from giggling in response.

Suigetsu gently laid her back down, withdrawing from the clutch of her body in order to lie down beside her. Karin rested her head on his chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of each breath he took. After a time, he yanked one of the blankets up around them both and simply held her, tracing wide circles across her back with his fingertips. Together they dozed for a while, before waking throughout the night to make love again, on every surface and piece of furniture in her room, and once in the shower when she swore they needed to clean up and actually get some rest.

Sometime before sunrise, when they finally did go to sleep, both were warm, comfortable, and sated beyond compare.

Hours later, Karin woke disoriented and with a distantly-familiar sort of soreness in her muscles. Her sensory skills were muddled by exhaustion and recent sleep, and she did not want to bother in feeling for Suigetsu’s presence anyway. She was certain that when she turned over, she would find herself alone, like every other time she had awakened from a night of decidedly adult activities. There was no reason she should expect him to be different.

Then warm arms snaked solidly around her middle, pulling her back against the heat of his body, and his lips brushed her ear.

“Good morning, _my_ hellcat.”

It was one of the only times in her life that Uzumaki Karin was delighted to be proven wrong.

 


End file.
